1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid containing vessel with a liquid containing chamber that can contain liquid.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, there is known an ink vessel (a liquid containing vessel) with an ink chamber (a liquid containing chamber) where it is possible for ink, which is supplied to an ink jet printer (a liquid consumption apparatus) which consumes ink (a liquid) by ejecting the ink, to be contained. With ink which flow out from the ink chamber in the ink vessel to the outside to be supplied to a printer, it is preferable that foreign matter is not mixed in so that ink is correctly ejected by a printer.
However, it is known from before that it is easy for bubbles (gas) to be generated as foreign matter in ink which is contained in the ink chamber due to chemical changes in ink, changes in pressure in the ink chamber, and the like. Therefore, there is a configuration in the ink vessel in the prior art where a low pressure chamber (a gas absorbing apparatus) which is able to absorb bubbles which are generated is provided in the ink chamber. For example, there is a configuration where the low pressure chamber (the gas absorbing apparatus), where an opening is closed off using a flexible film in a state where the internal pressure is reduced and where at least a portion of the low pressure chamber is formed with a material such that it is possible for bubbles (gas) to pass through, is provided in the ink vessel (see JP-A-2005-169851 (Patent Literature 1), for example).